Out Of Hatred, What Comes?
by TheNewMammal
Summary: Even extremely resentful, hate filled Arlong deserves some love! Right? Well he's getting it. Obviously will be a little OOC. ArlongxOC please don't read if you're under 18.


**An Arlong Lemon? Yes. Yes I did. Part of my (S.S.W.U.O.P.C. series.) lol.  
I hope you guys like it! And especially hope my "Fans" who have expressed their enjoyment of these unusual characters like it as well.**

* * *

"You stupid human!" he roared, angrily throwing the basket of food across the room, the contents spilling all across the floor.

I clenched my jaw in irritation, glaring back into the face of the large Sawshark Fishman.

"Quite throwing shit around!" I snapped at him, kneeling down to pick up everything that had spilled.

"You fucking humans are weak and useless! I don't need your help!" he declared from the bed he was currently propped up on. He would have jumped up from it as well, if he wasn't so badly injured.

"Stop being so proud Arlong! You're fucking hurt and you need to get better!" I growled, stomping back over to him with the now picked up basket of food.

He quickly grabbed my wrist in a painfully tight hold, trying to prevent me from putting the food down next to him.

I winced a little and looked up into his angry eyes.

"I said. I don't need your help." he growled out, as he squeezed my wrist tighter.

I would have rolled my eyes, if it hadn't been for the pain he was causing. I went through this with him a lot. Ever since I had found him injured and attempted to help him, he threw these types of fits, always chucking back any form of help I offered in my face.

Although, he had been getting so much better lately, probably because of my perseverance of tending to him and him getting used to me.

He even smiled at something I said the other day. A true, genuine, smile. The first one of his I had seen since meeting him. I guess he's on his man period today, because this was definite back tracking, back to the Arlong I first met, who cursed and loathed every human.

"You humans are all alike. So worthless and pathetic. Us Fishmen are the superior species. We belong here, not you." he stated with such hate.

I felt a pang of hurt run through my body, stronger than the pain he was causing in my wrist. As much as I heard him say shit like that and pretended it didn't bother me.

It really did. I had never felt any ill will or prejudice to Fishmen, so why should he feel that way towards me?

I only wanted to help him, I never saw him as different from me anyways. I wasn't raised that way by my parents. But unfortunately, the world wasn't as kind to him as I on one hand is understandable why he dislikes humans. But on the other, it was unfair of him to always categorize me with all the racist bigots in the world.

Arlong finally released my wrist, there was now a red throbbing ring around it from the tight grip he had.

My eye's filled with tears and I swallowed trying to hold them back, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me cry.

Not even looking at him, I dropped the basket onto the bed and quickly walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.

The hot tears finally came pouring down my face the moment the door closed. That stupid jerk. He really was good at upsetting me. I didn't want to deal with him anymore tonight, so I was just going to go straight to bed.

Usually I get over his temper tantrums and cruel words fairly quickly, but for some reason what he said affected me more than usual.

The next day I avoided him as much as possible, only entering his room to drop off his food. Silently and without looking at him, that's how I delivered his breakfast and lunch.

I just couldn't shake the bad feeling and pain from last night. Maybe it was because I had grown to actually care for him, that's why his comments really hurt.

Not only that, my wrist was now extremely bruised. He had never physically hurt me that badly before. Sure he had slapped my hand away from him many times, that tended to leave bruises. But I dealt with it, because I needed to help him and I knew it was nothing compared to the pain he probably felt his whole life.

All I ever did was tend to him and listen to him yell and insult me, I guess even I could only tolerate so much though.

I threw his dinner onto a tray to drop off as quickly as the other meals of the day. I pushed open the bedroom door quietly, avoiding looking at his large form laying on the bed. Quickly I walked in and set that tray down next to him and went to leave the room as fast as I had entered, but my walk was halted by his voice.

"You haven't spoken today... It's not normal for you."

I clenched my jaw, feeling my bruised wrist throb at the sound of his voice, but remained quiet.

"Not that I'm complaining. You're quite annoying."

I still refused to respond, instead took a step close to the door.

"Wait." he demanded in an unusually soft tone.

I turned around to look at him.

His face was his usual scowl, but his eye's held a different emotion, something more similar to apologetic and confusion.

"What?" I growled out. I didn't really care what he had to say, I was just trying to be polite to keep things civil.

His scowl became a smirk, revealing large, white, pointed teeth. "I don't need your attitude, little girl."

I practically felt a vein burst, that did it. I was now extremely pissed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at him, slamming my hands down on top of his bed, having finally reached my limit.

"YOU ARE!" he bellowed back. His hate-filled eye's locked with mine.

"OH REALLY? ME? THE FUCKING PERSON WHO SAVED YOUR GODDAMN LIFE?"

"HA! AS IF A PATHETIC HUMAN LIKE YOU COULD HAVE! I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE ON ON MY OWN! YOU JUST COULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME THERE! COULD YOU?"

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE, YOU UNGRATFUL BASTARD!" I shouted back, tears pouring down my face, my throat now burning and hoarse.

His lip's curled into a cruel smile and he began to chuckle darkly, "Heh, finally... the truth comes out. No matter how much you claim to be different, you're still the same as every other worthless human. Hating us Fishmen no matter what."

I let out a sob and covered my eye's with my arm, "I'm not... I'm not... Arlong... I swear..." more tears streamed down my cheeks.

I continued attempting to apologize, regretting the outburst from moments ago.

"I'm sorry I said that... I didn't mean it. I try so hard, and you just continue to hate me so much. But, even now... I still really like you." The tears kept flowing, I was no longer able to contain them or my feelings.

I didn't hear any sort of response from him, so I went on to tell him how I really felt.

"I've always liked you... from the moment I found you on the beach,"

I heard him scoff at this.

I ignored it and continued, wiping my eyes to get rid of some of the tears

"You seemed so hurt and broken and I don't mean just physically."

Again, a loud scoff from him.

"I felt compelled to help you, I wasn't going to just leave you hurt. I wanted to heal you, make you better."

Again, a dark chuckle came from him

"So I'm broken am I? Something is fucking wrong with me now?" he sneered. His cruel eye's locking with mine, as if challenging me to respond.

"Yes." I stated matter-of-fact.

"You're fucking pathetic." he growled out.

Without a second's hesitation, I slapped him hard across the face.

The slap resounded around the room and for a few moments after, it was complete silence, like time had frozen.

Arlong gawked at me, seemingly having a hard time believing what just occurred.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." I finally spoke, my voice no higher than a whisper as I stood my ground.

I knew the slap didn't hurt him, but it got my point across. I was sick of his shit. I needed to have done something.

He just continued to stare at me with murderous intent, and I stared right back.

Then in the blink of an eye, before I had a chance to think, let alone react, he reached out and yanked me on to the bed, pinning me between the wall and himself.

For the first time since I had met him, I actually became a little frightened. He was looming over me with a wicked grin. The whole situation now completely turned around. He very much had the upper hand.

"That wasn't very wise of you, was it?" he spoke lightly, his voiced laced with malicious intent.

I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to answer him at all. But my eyes betrayed my fear and he instantly picked up on it.

"I ought to tear you limb from limb." He ground out, his eye's filled with rage.

I still kept my mouth shut, knowing nothing I said at this point would be a good option.

"Who do you think you are? Doing such a thing to me?"

Feeling myself start to tremble and seeing as nothing was going to improve this situation, I decided to answer with the most truthful thing I could think of.

"Someone who cares about you."

I quickly snapped my eyes shut, expecting a violent repercussion for finally answering and not wanting to see his face when it happened.

But nothing came.

No pain.

No yelling.

Not a sound.

After a few more seconds of hesitant silence, I slowly opened one eye to get a glimpse of what was going on.

What I saw was incredibly shocking.

Arlong, ill-tempered, always raging, Arlong. Was just sitting there, with this sort of baffled, yet conflicted look upon his face.

Not believing what I was seeing, I opened both eyes all the way.

His expression didn't change, it was like he was in some sort of trance.

All the fear I was feeling seconds ago, completely dissipated and was quickly replaced with confusion.

'_Is... is he alright?_'

I shifted myself a little, "Arlong?" I asked quietly, worried something was wrong with him.

He blinked, and turned his eye's on me, directly meeting my gaze.

"Arlong?" I repeated, the corners of my mouth turning down slightly as my concern grew.

"Arlong, are you-" I wasn't able to finish my question, because his lips came crashing down upon my own.

My eye's widened and it took me a second to understand what was happening. But only another second to quickly reciprocate the very welcome action.

I felt his arms wrap around me, each of his enormous hands grasping separate areas on my body. One on the back of my neck, the other cupping my ass - raising me up towards a better height to suit his needs.

I threw my arms around his thick neck, pulling myself closer to his large torso, deepening the kiss.

I felt him let out a small moan of appreciation, then slowly, he pulled back from our locked lips.

Letting a small, satisfied sigh pass my over my own slightly swollen ones, I looked once more into his face.

Since the first time I had met him, he actually seemed content, his eye's held a passionate look, and his lips were curved in the tiniest of smiles.

I felt my own smile forming as I gazed at him. Whatever shit that had just passed between the two of us, not even a couple of minutes ago, no longer felt like it mattered, a new wave of emotions I had towards him had taken the negativity's place.

Slowly, I ran a hand from his neck down to the space right between his pecks.

His blue skin felt so incredibly smooth, like tough silk, my fingers glided over it so easily. I loved the feel of it, and never before now, had I actually taken the opportunity to enjoy it.

"Arlong..." I whispered, as slid my hand further across his chest, to where the Sun tattoo was located.

I felt another satisfied rumble resonate from within him as he continued to hold me up against his body with one arm.

Delicately and at a slow, even pace, I began running the tips of my fingers across his muscular torso. With featherlight touches, traced the outline of his jolly roger tattoo using the tip of a single finger.

Arlong pulled me up against him, hard, and placed his lips in the crook of my neck.

He breathed in deeply, exhaling out in the form of a very low growl.

"This stupid human body of yours" he mumbled against my skin, his hot breath instantly causing goosebumps and sending shivers down my spine.

"...it's so... _**Luscious**_..." his tone was laced in a dark lust, as it vibrated against my skin.

I let out the tiniest of mewls, as I instinctively tried to squeeze my legs together. His voice against my skin was causing heat to pool between them.

Arlong dragged his free hand down my front, kissing my neck, he slid the large appendage underneath my shirt. His warm hand made contact with the sensitive skin of my stomach.

I quickly wrapped my non-occupied arm around his neck, latching on to him, pressing myself as tightly against his hard body as I could manage.

He moved the hand under my shirt up further, until it met it's target and gently squeezed the sensitive mounds.

I bit my lip, trying to hold in the moan bubbling at the back of my throat and leaned my head forward laying it against him.

"This... has..." he massaged my chest, growling and kissing my neck in between words "... to... come off"

I hesitantly detached my arms from his neck, bringing them down so he could remove the piece of clothing.

He quickly sprung to action, not wasting any time in pulling the shirt off me and throwing it across the room.

Immediately, he leaned forward, forcing me down on to my back, so I was now laying under him on top of the bed.

He began dragging his hands roughly across my body, kissing down my stomach as I squirmed and moaned loudly against his arousing touch.

"Ah-ah... Arlong!" I cried out when he dipped his hand between my legs, sending a jolt of delicious pleasure throughout my skin.

He none too gently ripped the pants I was wearing from my body, leaving me completely exposed to his lust filled eyes as he grinned, taking in the image of my nakedness.

Through my now clouded vision, I could see him reach for his own restricting clothing, quickly undoing them and discarding the fabric the same way he discarded mine.

I allowed my eyes to travel from his face, to down where he his manhood was.

My eye's widened and a new found wave of heat flooded every inch of my body.

He was well endowed, _very_ well endowed. Much larger than your average human and it only made me desperate for him more.

I could literally feel myself begin to pant in need of him.

"Ar-arlong... please..." I moaned out, tearing my eye's from his proud erection.

He didn't need anything more than that, he grabbed my legs and dragged me down closer to him. Flipping me onto to my stomach and pulling my arms back, forcing me onto my knees.

I felt him adjust so he directly lined up behind me, so close, that I could feel heat radiating from his skin. He released my arms, allowing me to plant my hands on the bed.

Slowly and tenderly, he ran his webbed hand down my back.

I shifted my weight and dug my nails into the sheets, getting more wet as goosebumps formed across my skin, anticipating what was to come.

Without wasting another precious second, he shoved himself inside me, sheathing his large cock completely, filling my body to the max.

I let out a scream, white light burst before my eyes as my entire lower body filled with incredible amounts of pleasure.

Not even giving me time to adjust to his massive appendage, he began thrusting in and out of my clenching womanhood at an alarming speed.

Moan after moan tore from my throat, the bed and my body shaking from his exhilarating actions, only motivating him more, as he moved his hands down to my hips, grasping them hard.

His pounding of my body become more vigorous as I screamed, letting the front half fall forward, burying my head into the bed, my hands clenching and releasing the sheets with each of his hard fluid thrusts.

I was panting, my lungs struggling to take in the proper amount of oxygen needed as I continued screaming in pleasure, trying to match his insane pace.

He moved one hand from my hips and began running it along my side, slightly digging his nails in as he continued plunging in and out of my wanting body.

Arlong, let out a primal growl and quickly flipped me over, onto my back.

I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he shoved himself back inside me, grasping my neck and lower back, he lifted me up towards his chest, thrusting even harder than before.

Throwing my head back, I continued my loud moaning, an intense heat building in my abdomen.

He lowered his head to my breast, taking in one and very gently biting down.

I dug my nails into his back, screaming at the mix of pain and pleasure, rocking my hips against his intensely upwards thrusting ones.

He released the now marked and tender fleshy mound, running his tongue over the bite marks he had left.

I moaned, leaning forward, the heat building in my lower body increasing fast and clenched my legs around him even harder than before.

He wrapped his arms around my torso, bringing me tighter up against him, his thrusting now having reached inhuman speeds.

I could feel myself about to explode with the much desired orgasm, my lower muscles began contracting around Arlong's large organ as I panted, moaned and my vision blurred.

His pounding continued as I was pushed to the brink of pleasure.

Every muscle clenched, a scream tore from my throat, and my body began shaking with the waves of an orgasm.

My vision darkened, and I felt Arlong give a final hard thrust with a loud growl, he held me tightly and spilled himself inside my clenching body.

I let out a moan and flopped backwards, my legs still wrapped around his waist, bringing him down with me.

After a few seconds of trying to catch my breath, I propped myself up on one elbow. Reaching out my other hand I ran it along his jaw. Raising my head upwards, I placed a tender kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Now you can say you like a human." I whispered, running my fingers down his neck, feeling the meshy skin of his gills.

He grunted, running his knuckles across my shoulders.  
"Only one."

* * *

**Huh? Huh? What do you guys think? I don't think I will ever get any more unusual than an Arlong fic. Haha.  
Let me know! Review! Leave requests!  
I LOVE YOU GUYS. Seriously. And my birthday is in 10 days. So give me reviews as a birthday gift. Lol.  
**


End file.
